


What It Would Be Like

by Merfilly



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflective moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Would Be Like

The woman who sets Iselle upon her path of life is not one that Iselle may ever truly know, or so it is explained at an early point along that path. Royina Ista Dy Baocia is not like other women, and is far from safe for the proper raising of the royesse.

The hushed whispers are always there, and the distant looks of Ista's own eyes do more to show Iselle the truth of this all once they do meet. If she were lesser, she tells herself, she might be allowed to have a proper mother. It is a thin consolation as she goes on with her duty, that her mother's madness is to prepare for the future, a reminder that as a ruler, one must sacrifice the more normal states of affairs.

It is not one Iselle will ever set aside.


End file.
